Hunter Kent
''"Gods? They are not so different from humans. We are the same as people, maybe more powerful but the same." - ''Hunter Kent ''"I Am Coth-El New God of Olympus. My Will is the Will of Olympus" - ''Coth-El Hunter Kent, also known as Coth-El. is the teenage son of Wonder Woman and Superman. Born on the paradise isle of Themyscira Hunter is one of the next generation of Olympians, he currently attends NAUUA in class 1-B. Appearance Hunter stands at 5'9" and while tall for his age still must look up when talking to any member of his family. Weighing in at a solid 155lbs, this teenager is a brick wall. Being the child of an Wonder Woman and Superman, he inherited his parent's good looks, with a wide jaw and olive skin. A mop of unkempt, short, jet black hair sits on his head and Hunter's eyes are a striking deep blue. Personality A stoic, but mischievious boy with the hint of snark earned from his father. He has a very dry sense of humor, prefering to tease his friends. He is well known for being a wingman giving advice to Trenton to help win Mary's affection. Going as far as helping to drive off Jessie Quick when she interrupted her daughter's date. Despite his stoic nature however Hunter has deep self-esteem issues being the child of two of the worlds greatest heroes and with divine power in his blood he feels like he should do more, be more and any failure that happens around as his fault. While he normally bottles up these emotions seeking to ignore and not express them sometimes he can not such as during the NAUUA preliminaries when things which had happened boiled over. (See Below) Known to only a few Hunter has a alternate personality of Coth-El. As Coth-El he is much more like one of the ancient emperors. While Coth-El Hunter's normally stoic but good-natured personality is repressed replaced with one more akin to Nero. As Coth-El he does not feel restrained in anyway to take what he wishes using his powers to beat or even kill those between him. One of the few times that this persona has come to the surface he struck Dick Grayson breaking a few of his ribs. He has since had that personality suppressed by magical bracers until he grows into his power. Fighting Prowess A hand to hand fighter like his father and mother. He can call on an interdimensional lightening bolt from his grandfather and his inherited heat vision from his father. Background Birth of a New God Coth-El, named Hunter Kent, was born not the first of a new generation of demigods but his parentage altered a tenuous balance of power. Unlike many of the new generation of demigods Coth, born from Clark Kent and Diana of Themyscira, was born stronger than any demigod before even his Uncle Hercules. His powers threatened to tip the scales of power between the two most powerful pantheons, Greco-Roman and Judeo-Christian, the birth of this new god sparked a war between the two forces. The forces of Haven and Hell launched a preemptive strike against the forces of Olympus leading to an ongoing war that has last until the engagement of Hunter and Mary fifteen years later. Childhood Born one of the Sons of Themyscira Hunter was lucky enough to not be one of the many condemned to toil in the camps forging weapons for the Amazons. Though by birth he was fated to the custom to going their ranks Clark would not see his son reduced to that of a smith, and most likely smartly the amazons did not seek to force the issue. Instead once Diana had recovered enough Clark took the three to Smallville intent to raise his new son with the same values which had molded him. This sadly was doomed to not end well Hunter. While a pleasant child hunter was fated to be one of the gods of Olympus, and while as a child he had power comparable to lesser gods without their wisdom. While his mother or father were watching him the young Olympian was easily handled by his more powerful parents. However one day when four seeking one of his grandmothers fresh cookies younger Dick Grayson who was babysitting Hunter tried to interpose himself between the cookies and the young boy did not take no well and punched Dick breaking three ribs. Return to Paradise Isle, Containing a God, The Hall of the Gods Clark was shocked to be called home where Bruce was trying to contain the child which had turned instead to appeasing the little child and Richard on a couch his ribs bandaged. While Clark and Diana where able contain the young El the elder Clark however was deeply troubled having over his own life dealt with the growing problems and duality of a kryptonian, this was only heightened when Bruce confided in Clark that the four year old seemed immune to the radiation of kryptonite. Although angry with his friend having brought such a dangerous thing towards his son he agreed with Bruce that the child needed training. What Bruce had meant is unknown Clark however decided with his wife that the best place to take young Coth was Themyscira. When pair arrived on the shores of Paradise Isle they were met, not by the amazons that Diana worried would try to take young Hunter to the Sons but by her own father Zeus with a robed woman. The woman turned out to be the Oracle of Delphi who had traveled with the lord of the skies to deliver a prophecy which the three swore a salmon oath to not repeat until an appointed time. Hunter however was welcome on the isle training with the female warriors and his greatest opponent Layla. Hunter excelled at combat his natural powers easily allowing him to overpower them sadly this didn't aid against the cocky arrogant side growing in the boy. Clark fearing that the boy was growing too strong and seeing the threat of the new god worked with the smith Hephaestus to forge bracers which grow with his son containing a good portion of his divine power. Diana was strongly against this until seeing her six year old son almost toying with one of the girls prolonging the fight for his own amusement. This however was an action which greatly angered Zeus who was young Coth sure that this powerful if arrogant boy would one day replace him. A compromise was struck that Hunter would spend part of his time between Themyscira and Olympus being trained by the amazons and the gods. This action however would put a strain on the child's relationship with his father feeling left behind as Clark went off on his grand crusade of justice. Left by his father Hunter threw himself into his training looking up to his two uncles Hercules, the Lion of Olympus, and Jason Grace. Heroes Betrayal Of all those Hunter admired was his Uncle Jason. Hunter tried to emulate the older hero in many ways but this all came to a crashing down on Hunter's eighth birthday with a day that would mar the young Olympian. Hunter playing in his uncles room as was normal accidentally happened upon Jason's fatherbox. While Hunter did not know what this item was he took it to his mother who angrily confronted Jason. Jason seeing that he was caught as an agent of Darksied Jason attacked his twin almost killing Diana as Hunter watched unable to stop his hero from breaking his mothers back. Jason fled in fear of Clark's wrath leaving Hunter there with the injured Wonder Woman. Years Among the Gods Hunter spent the next several years in Olympus walking and training among other demigods under the judging eye of older demigods. This lasted until Hunter was 13 when as the most promising of the new demigods he choose to leave Olympus and enlist in NAUUA feeling like he was walking in the shadow of his parents Hunter chose to attend without his parentage being known intent to make a name for himself. Year One North America Union Ultra Academy Entrance Exam, Orientation, Fall of a Hero The morning of September 4th found Hunter two miles from NAUUA having a breakfast with his grandfather at a cafe. The pair upon arriving at orientation encountered Diana and Clark waiting for them. While the meeting with his mother was warm it was more awkward with his father with both unsure how to overcome the years of gaping separation. This was also his first introduction to Nakamura Uma and Mary Winchester, who was going by the name Haley Williams. At the orientation Hunter and a number of other students who had gotten into school on recommendation. At the opening BBQ he also met Trenton Summers, Amelia Young as well as others of the first year students. While the first week was shaping up to be a normal week, but on the third day of school between classes alarms went off. While unknown to the students this was the attack which would lead to The Death of Superman. This ended with Hunter kicking Joker off the school helicarrier school almost three stories. As Japanese Ultra Academy had also come under attack the schools as a group flying off and regrouping in Wakanda where the top pro-heroes where meeting to hold a hero summit. Before this however Hunter and Diana Kent, Mary Winchester, members of the batman family, and members of the West-Allen family went to the Antarctic courtesy of Doctor Strange. Outside the fortress of solitude the gathered heroes launched off the body of Kal-El towards the sun in hopes of the yellow solar radiation reviving the fallen hero. Hero Summit, Don't Talk About Fight Club, Edna's Fashion Week For the heroes the hero summit was only a few hours as it devolved into arguments between hero factions on how to react to the multiple attacks and the death of Superman. As the summit devolved into arguments and in some cases brawls the young heroes left, Hunter went to find his mother who had invaded the king's throne room in drunken sorrow. After helping her recover some and getting her medication to aid her, as well as releasing her on the almost all male hero summit Hunter moved on finding Amelia and going with her to join his friends and family having shawarma. The time off continued for a few days until the start of Edna's Fashion Show. At the start of the show Hunter had intended to, and got the blessing, to take the name of Superman to continue the line, but changed at the last moment to the hero name of Wonder Boy mostly as homage for his mother partially to get his friend Mary Winchester. Also during the five weeks of the the show there were two cases octagon style fighting matches during that time. The first was a male's only fighting match which Hunter won. The second a few days later was a woman's only which was won by Mary Winchester. Despite these victories by both however lead to one of the the more unusual and at the time troubling incidents for many. The Bacchus Incident Fallowing the woman's fight club Hunter noticed his uncle, Bacchus. After making introductions between both Mary and Rongvald. Bacchus took little time to play his normal games of lust and insanity driving many of the couples into insane lust, Bacchus however had other intentions for Mary and Hunter that were not kind. Hunter through supreme will managed to summon his grandfather who stopped Bacchus for a time but when Bacchus admitted his goal, aside from causing a revelry the deity was intending to end the war between haven and hell by making Hunter have a child with Mary. After a few events the pair under the gods control conceived a child on the roof of the watchtower. This event would have far reaching events in the young pairs lives as they were involved with others, namely Amelia Young and Trenton Summers who the pair had been dating. Panicking in the fallowing days the two contacted Zeus in an effort to untangle the growing problems. Zeus however was less than helpful intent not on fixing or helping the teens only intent on the birth of the growing child. After intensive negotiations with both the Greek and Christian deities Mary arranged for Hunter's memory of the event to be removed. This sadly backfired as Crowley did as requested and erased the memories but left a blank spot. Noticing this Hunter went to other sources to have the lost memories restored What fallowed was a whirlwind as Mary and Hunter, still dating Trenton and Amelia, had a number of unplanned encounters. These came to a head during an altercation at the NAUA Fighting Festival where during a fight between Trenton and Mary the truth about Mary and Hunter came out. This effectively end both the previous relationships and set in motion events leading to the pairs expulsion and Mary and Hunter coming together as a couple. International Fighting Festival Fallowing the in school fighting festival the international fighting festival was held. The best from each school facing off in a massive battle for freshman supremacy. After fighting many foes, friends, and even one would be villain. Hunter came out top of the freshman undefeated. Category:Kent Category:House of El Category:North American Union Ultra Academy Category:Characters Category:Player Character